Organoids as a Model System for Studying Gastrointestinal Disease Administrative Core Specific Aims: This Program includes three integrated Projects, each focused on using human organoids to study infectious enteric diseases, and two cores, the Scientific - Organoid Engineering Core, and this Administrative Core. The central goal of the Administrative Core is to administer the program, and provide the infrastructure necessary for achieving the scientific goals of the project. Via the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Program administration. The administrative core will be responsible for administrative issues including scientific administration and coordination, monitoring of scientific progress, and compliance with regulatory affairs. Aim 2. Program communication. The administrative core will be responsible for coordinating communication within the two affiliated research institutions in the Program (Cincinnati Children?s Research Foundation (the research arm of Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Medical Center) and University of Cincinnati), as well as communication between the Program and the NIH. Aim 3. Financial administration and budget oversight. The administrative core will oversee all matters related to the Program budget. Aim 4. Technology dissemination. The administrative core will advance and encourage educational and training activities to investigators currently affiliated with this proposal, investigators funded through other NAMSED awards (see letter of support from Dr. Strauss), and interested members of the scientific community in general. We will recruit new investigators studying enteric pathogens to the field via pilot grant funding.